Red Head Power
by Manga-Girl 09
Summary: It's Kaleido Stage's 30 Anniversary and to Celebrate The Kaleido stage cast are perform Kaleido Stage live acts that were performed in it's 30th year History. K-Star Cast Sora N 19, Rosetta P 17, Marion B 13, Ken R 20, Fool No age, Rest will be added.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaleido Star Thirty**

**Sora –**"Wow; the Kaleido stage is thirty years old, nobody told me that.

I thought Kaleido stage was younger than thirty, because it looks so vibrant and unique for someone to say that Kaleido stage is thirty years old,

Anyway; The Kaleido stage has hit the big Three-zero, which means there were Kaleido stage performers performing at Kaleido stage, before Layla, Yuri, and others joined the Kaleido stage.

I would love to meet the performers of Kaleido stage thirty years ago; they sound like experts, I wonder if they know allot about me and my friends that are performing in today's Kaleido stage they must do; it is the Photo album of treasured memories of their time at Kaleido stage.

**Red Head Power**

Rosetta was in the shower, Sora can you come into the bathroom for a minute, and pass me my towel;

Why use a towel when you can use me Rosetta my love? How did you get in this shower Fool; snapped Rosetta.

That is Uncle Fool to you sweetie cakes; Fool licks Rosetta's right cheek, Peach my favourite.

Get out from this shower right this instant Fool; said Rosetta as she raised her left hand and aggressively swatted Fool out from the shower, Fool went flying in mid-air and out through the bathroom window.

Such incredible strength you dominated Female Fox Rosetta Grrrr; echoed Fool's voice.

Sora I need you here in this bathroom right now I' have just been Fool fetish, said Rosetta.

Meanwhile over at Kaleido stage Ken was putting up posters on all the Kaleido stage walls along with Thirteen year old Marion, the Kaleido Kids Stage performer.

Okay that's the last of them;

**Villa Villekalla is waiting for me!**

**What shall I do today?**

**What shall I do today?**

**What shall I do today?**

**What shall I do?**

**Around; Around I go!**

**Like a spinning top in the sky,**

**Come Tommy, Come Annika, Spin with me;**

**To meet Pater in Never land, **

Whoop I am getting a little dizzy; Marion begins to fall back, Ken quickly grabs her as she almost hits the ground.

A little too much with the spinning don't you think so Marion, said Ken as he helps her on to her feet, thanks Ken, you'rewelcome Marion.

It is just that I am so excited about the Pippi Longstocking performance, which is going to take place in 17 weeks' time here at Kaleido stage; you're not the only one, said Ken to Marion.


	2. Chapter 2

Fool give me back my hairbrush!

"But this hairbrush is a part of us my dear, it has both our names Fool and Rosetta written all over it,

Oh Rosetta you make me feel so good with your red hair running through this hairbrush, gently caressing your roots and scalp it's enough to make your Uncle Fool go on and on, and on and on Rosetta flicks Fool away from her hairbrush, he goes flying across the dressing table into a clothes basket.

"That was not very nice,

""I am so going to disinfect this hairbrush first thing tomorrow morning to destroy any evidence of dirty pixie D.N.A?

"That will ruin the texture of your hairbrush, liquid soap and hot water is much better since I only used your hairbrush to scratch my naked body while you are not around,

"That's it I'm burning this hairbrush.

"Over at Kaleido Stage Anna and others were at the sound studio watching an old Pippi Longstocking live show video clip on a small flat screened television monitor

"Jump shshshshshshsh

Down shshshshshshshsh

Climb shshshshshshshsh

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiigiiiiiiiiing

Host sails shshashshshsh

"Boy; the sound and picture quality on this old Pippi Longstocking Kaleido stage performance video clip is terrible said Sarah.

"That's because it is a vintage clip of the original Kaleido stage Pippi Longstocking show dating back to 1983 when Alice Coat-Hanger was performing at Kaleido stage at that time, before she was replaced by Jessie Carter that became a global Kaleido stage star with her catchphrase Gee Will Cats yee-haa!

"How do you know all this Anna; said Sarah to her.

I saw Miss Alice Coat-Hanger being interviewed on a daytime chat show, about her time performing at Kaleido stage the other day on TV.

Any luck in picking up any lyric song ideas, and what the characters are saying Kim, Said Mia to her.

Zilch; it's all too Alvin and the chipmunks high pitched, very warped, jumpy, droned, sticking, looping, It is impossible for me to pick up any lyric song ideas, and character lines to put up to date on paper,I have to write a whole new range of song lyrics and character lines, for the show.

**Sora – Kim Belle is a 28 year old performing arts songs and lyrics writer from Texas, she is new to the Kaleido stage team.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sora – Christopher age 14 Leon's cousin from Germany, where in Germany you all say?

He's from Munich Christopher looks allot like Leon but with long light blond hair, and sky blue eyes.

Christopher is no longer playing; Tommy alongside Marion at the Kaleido stage Pippi Longstocking live performance, said Jerry in shock yes; said Leon to him I am giving his role to somebody else first thing tomorrow morning.

But Leon; he only said that he did not like strawberry ice cream, it gets to show that he's nowhere near ready to perform live in front of millions of people, would you want your child to see a 14 year old Kaleido stage performer playing a major character role and then switches to anger management personality, disrespectful, spoil brat mode in the middle of the performance, not really; said Jerry and that is the main reason why I am giving Christopher's character role of Tommy to somebody else, anyway thanks for inviting us to dine with you both besides Christopher misbehaving in the end, said Leon to Jerry and his wife before turning away from them and walks over to the front door of a seven bedroom apartment suite, he opens the door and walks into the apartment and closes the door, sitting on a chair arm crossed opposite the front door sat Christopher with tears running down his cheeks.

Wipe those pitiful tears from your disgraceful face, and go upstairs to bed;

How dare you say to those that invited us to dine with them for dinner this evening that you are giving my Pippi Longstocking character role of Tommy, to somebody else just because I refused an ice cream, that will give me rashes, swelling of the neck, lips and leave me comma toned for 2 weeks.

I practised day and night doing Tommy's acrobatics and trampoline roles for the Pippi Longstocking live performance coming soon to the Kaleido stage, and you have the controlling mind that I am cast out from the performance, I will not let you do such a thing, said Christopher to Leon as he gets up from the chair opposite the front door and walks away.


End file.
